The opener box serves to place openers, however in the prior art, the opener heads exposes out and is not fixed firmly so that the opener heads easily fall out. Although the prior art opener box can be used as a handle, all the opener heads must be taken out for the operation. This is very inconvenient. Furthermore, after operation, all the openers must be returned. This makes the user feel uneasy. Thereby it is very possible that the openers will lose. Furthermore, the opener box has a cover. Thereby in the operation, the cover must be uncovered and then placed aside. This is tedious and it is possible that the cover is lost.